


What I Do For You.

by CrazyA



Series: Together [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA
Summary: After Reki had started working through his postpartum depression, he and Emiko bonded even better than she had with Langa. And while Langa was happy his fiancé was able to finally bond with her, he felt sad for himself. Emiko only cried for her papa now, and never her dada anymore.Or:Langa is so stressed with school that he accidentally gets his priorities mixed up a little.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	What I Do For You.

**Author's Note:**

> It might be confusing if you haven’t read the first work in this series!

“Reki, I love you so much.” Langa spoke quietly to his fiancé in bed the night they were engaged. 

“Langa… I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I know it’s kinda been the plan for over a year now. But… this makes it so much closer to reality.” Reki replied. 

“Papa…?” They heard a small voice speak from the crib next to their bed. 

The young couple turned to the crib, looking at their daughter Emiko, who was perched standing against the railing. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Reki said, “you can go back to sleep.”

“Papa!” She said then raised her arms in the air, “Up! Up!” 

Langa got up from the bed and walked up to the crib, picking up Emiko. 

“It’s okay, princess.” Langa said, “papa is right here.” He pointed to Reki.

Emiko started crying, “Papa…!” 

“Looks like she wants you.” Langa laughed sadly, handing her to Reki. 

After Reki had started working through his postpartum depression, he and Emiko bonded even better than she had with Langa. And while Langa was happy his fiancé was able to finally bond with her, he felt sad for himself. Emiko only cried for her papa now, and never her dada anymore. 

Reki must have noticed the look on his face. 

“Langa…”

“I’m fine!” He spoke quickly. 

“Are you sure…?” Reki asked.

“Yeah, I’m just happy she’s bonded with you so much.” Langa replied with a false smile on his face. 

“Okay, if you say so.” 

—-

The next day, Langa found out he had a huge project coming up for his university class. After class, he went to pick up Emiko from daycare in a daze of thinking about his assignment. 

“Dada?” Emiko said when she saw him walk through the door. 

“Hey princess!” He said, breaking out of his trance. 

“Dada!” She said smiling, then getting up and started  _ walking… no running  _ towards him. 

Her first steps were running to him! He picked her up and gave her a big hug. 

“Oh my goodness! Emiko! I’m so proud of you!” He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

He knew it was all going to be worth it to give her and Reki a comfortable life. 

—-

“SHE TOOK HER FIRST STEPS?” Reki yelled excitedly over the phone. “Oh my god… I’ve been so worried about her. I can’t believe I missed it.” Langa heard Reki start to cry over the phone. 

“Reki, it’s okay. She’s doing amazing. Don’t cry, please!” Langa couldn’t bear to hear his fiancé cry. 

“I’m just so happy-“ There was another voice in the background of the call. “Yeah, I’m coming.” He said to the other voice. “Manager Oka said I need to get back to work. I love you and I’ll see you when I get home!” He said as he hung up the phone. 

—-

Langa was so stressed with this damn project. 

He had four other classes he was taking as well. And he was starting to not be able to spend very much time with Reki and Emiko. He knew they needed him to do well in these classes. Langa wanted to spend time with them instead of learning about physics. 

He was working on a paper for class when he heard a knock on their bedroom door. 

“Langa, it’s dinnertime! Come on down and eat with us!” Reki smiled.

As much as he wanted to eat dinner with his small family. He had to get this paper done. 

“I- can’t…” he said sadly. 

“Come on, Langa! You deserve a break.”

“I’m fine. I’ll come down later, don’t worry!” Langa replied with a smile on his face. 

“Oh, okay see you then!” Reki replied. 

He didn’t come down later. 

—-

Langa’s coursework was getting heavier and heavier. It had been a few weeks since him and Reki got engaged, but they had barely spent any time together because he was so focused on school. 

He was stressed and exhausted. He had slept 4 hours in the past five days. He could barely stay awake to finish his assignment. But by the time he was finally done. Emiko had woken up and was hungry. 

One Sunday morning, he  _ snapped. _

“Langa… you really need to get some more rest… you’re overworking yourself. Please, just take a breather and come hang out with me and Emiko at the zoo with my mom today.” Reki said.

“I don’t have time.” Langa said bluntly, walking back up to his desk to work more. 

Reki grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. 

“Langa, please! I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself and I know Emiko wants to be around you!”

He had enough. He was stressed, exhausted, and just angry at school for making him not be able to spend time with his family.

“Reki. Let go!” He yelled, “I’m FINE! Goddamnit, you don’t know when to quit.” 

Reki let go of Langa, tears streaming down his face. “Fine! But when you decide your priorities are, call me.” Reki picked Emiko up from her crib and walked out the door. 

When Langa heard the door slam shut, he felt his heart clench. And broke down crying. 

_ Will it ever be okay again?  _ He asked himself. 

—

Over the next few days, Langa couldn’t bring himself to call Reki. He was told the two of them were staying at Reki’s mom’s house. 

Langa’s mom knew what happened, hell, she heard the whole thing in real time with them being at her house and all. 

But Langa wouldn’t talk to her about it. She could see from the distant look in his eyes that her son really missed them and needed them. 

But he wasn’t talking to her, so she couldn’t do anything yet. 

—

Langa knew he had to do something. So after finally getting some sleep and telling his professors he was overwhelmed as he explained that he had a young daughter who needed both her dada around. 

He had decided to drop a class to be able to take care of them better. 

—

Emiko missed her dada. She had started waking up at ungodly hours of the night for the first time in months. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Reki told her one night, “papa will take good care of you until he comes back…”

Then he heard the doorbell ring. And running up the stairs. 

“Reki!” A voice said through the door.

_ Langa…  _ he thought. 

“Please let’s talk!” Langa said.

He opened the door.

“Okay.” Reki said sternly, “start talking.”

“I want to make this work.” Langa started, “I know I’ve been an ass lately. I haven’t been myself and I feel terrible for doing that to you both. But I need you to understand, I will sacrifice anything for the both of you. I dropped a class to be able to spend time doing what’s important”

“Langa… Thank you for coming back. Please come here.” He said. The two embraced, holding on to each other for dear life. They never wanted to let go of the other. 

“I missed you two so much…” Langa said, kissing the top of the red haired boy’s head.

“Dada!” They heard a voice squeak from the crib, “I lub you too!” She said with a smile. 

They were gonna be fine. 


End file.
